Nonchalance Epitomized
by Christenza
Summary: DHRrnrnGeneric summary: The war is over. Draco is not redeemed and an angel. Hermione is not a virgin goddess. As everyone sruggles to get their lives in some sort of order casual encounters begin to lead to much more. rnrnDraco is not sadistic nor redeem
1. The Angel Of Darkness

Darkness filled the room until a tall slender blonde angel entered it. She walked slowly purposely keeping her eyes away from the center of the room where two tangled bodies lay amongst the blackened sheets. With a loud yet firm cough she waved her arm towards the corner of the room and the thick velvet curtains are drawn open. Suddenly light shines into the room first revealing the identity of one of the bodies.

The light showed the young man of twenty or so sunshine seemed to chisel his features making his hair an angelic shade of soft gold. His lips, the softest shade of crimson, part slightly to let a moan escape in protest as his arms leave his bed and blindly grasp for a pillow to block out the damned sunlight. The sound is heard again from the angel's throat, a small yet distinct coughing.

The boy slowly as if willing the angel to be gone peers his silver orbs from under the pillow and swiftly kicks the girl next to him causing her to stir. He avoids saying anything knowing his mother will take care of things, as she usually does.

Narcissa smiles gently at the girl, pity...she was quite pretty, though an odd shade of red seemed to be covering her coffee skin as she groped randomly for sheets which in the light were revealed to actually be a deep emerald green, "I am afraid we need Draco in the drawing room at the moment he's needed for an engagement that will unfortunately take all day. Flopsy has taken the liberty of making some tea it will be waiting for you on your way out."

Her smile fading slightly a different look washed over Narcissa as she turned towards her son. It was not one of anger or disappointment it was a look someone gave when they were in the midst of listening to a very long speech, and though the speaker wasn't particularly bad, it was simply long past its time to be over, "Darling, do hurry."

With one last brief smile Narcissa turned and quickly left the room, her robes floating as she left.

Draco took his wand from under his pillow and quickly dressed himself in simple black robes. He turned to investigate his appearance in the mirror before getting out of bed and heading towards the door. "Sorry about this duty calls and all, and I'll keep in touch." As he left the perplexed ebony haired witch in his bed he pondered how odd it was he never felt any guilt over the lies he fed his lovely ladies.

One would think that this, reformed, Draco would have become an auror or one of those people who rescues old ladies from their broomsticks. In all honestly Draco had never changed, he was still the snarky little bastard who had pestered Hogwarts' halls. He was simply a snarky bastard with arms unblemished by the dark mark.

He entered the drawing room and glanced up at his mother who stood near the window glancing outside, "Draco...I tire of this situation..."

Draco owed enough to his mother to bow his head in shame, "I know mother, but this Vicki girl was a real good one I swear."

Narcissa cast her pearly gaze at her son sighing, "Darling," she began softly a small smile gracing her lips, "her name was Nikki, short for Nicole and I believe she mentioned hating to be called Nkki...didn't she?"

Draco's pale brow wrinkled as he took a moment of deep thought to ponder on the situation before his gray eyes widened, "Mother just how much of my lovely night with...Nicole...did you manage to chaperone."

She cast aside the question with a wave of her hand, "Draco I see no need for your concern, I am hardly the mother who wishes to see her sons waste their life away with their extra circular activities," she smiled as she glanced at her son; he had grown.

His short, stubby figure had developed into a tall fit young man. He had a keeper's body much to his chagrin. It was very athletic though not as bulky as a beater but with many more prominent muscles than an average seeker. Thankfully he took after her side of the family in looks, her husband had been a handsome man but she preffered to not see him in her son. Draco did have his father's complexion though, smooth skin as white as snow which provided a starling contrast against his silk robes, it was why he loved black so much of course. She approached him and placed her hand right above his shoulder, almost touching, "You've grown into quite a man...an excellent lord of the manor, but every Lord needs his lady."

Draco frowned, their talks always seemed to end this way, her insisting he wed, and he insisting he didn't love anyone. She never pushed much after that, she would never wish a lifetime of being married to the wrong person upon anyone.

"Mother, you know as well as I that a Lord without his lady is better than a Lord with the wrong lady, would you force me upon a lifetime of servitude after I just escaped the last one."

She smiled softly and he knew she was holding something back, "No, I suppose you're right, but I have planned a ball nonetheless, practically all of the wizarding world will be attending including all eligible ladies are to come, perhaps then, you could make your match."

Draco parted his lips to delve deeper into the issue but decided it was of no use as Narcissa sat down at a chair by the window and stared at the fountain bubbling below. He nodded softly, "Perhaps."


	2. Smartest Witch at Hogwarts

Hermione Granger was still, at the moment, probably the smartest witch at Hogwarts. With Dumbledoore helping the ministry re-organize one of the teachers had to step up and as headmaster. Everyone assumed McGonagal would take the reigns as headmaster setting Hermione up for temporary Transfiguration professor. However Dumbledoore had put an excellent word for Snape in before his departure and McGonagal was heavily reluctant to leave her transfiguration classes if she didn't need to. Hence the current, if only temporary, Hogwarts headmaster was none other than ex-death eater, ex-potions master, ex-head of Slytherin house Severus Snape.

This was the main reason Potions Mistress Hermione Granger sat with a class of inept first years trying to master complicated tasks like, 'boil water.' Hermione walked around the room smiling as she helped students at each station. "Now, Trevor, you'll need to actually have heat under the cauldron, preferably in the form of a blue fire for the liquid in the cauldron to increase in temperature, correct?"

The frightened first year nodded and took out his wand before Hermione gently placed her hand over his wrist, "Now since blue flames might be just a bit above your charming ability these cauldrons have been enchanted by me to automatically give off blue flames you simple need to get a fire started, go ahead and try that," she turned to the smart blonde at the table behind her, "Debbie, if he needs a hand please assist him."

How did Snape put up with this mess, oh yes, he turned into a bitter house favoring slimy teacher. She shivered as she reminded herself she could get through this, it was her last day at Hogwarts and then she could return to her flat. The room's walls turned green, red, blue, and yellow signaling the end of class. "Excellent job everyone have a safe weekend and Professor Snape should return Monday."

As the class quickly filed out Hermione wondered if she had ever been so grateful to leave Hogwarts. She loved the castle and the teachers and would be more than happy to lend a helping hand in the future, but it seemed she had finally outgrown her school.

She felt a small sting on her wrist and glanced at her watch. Sighing she jotted down a quick note apologizing for the abrupt departure but her wristwatch signaled Ron and Harry needed assistance immediately. She then hurried off Hogwarts grounds and apparated to the small flat she shared with her two best friends in London.

Before she opened her eyes she felt two strong arms wrap around her embracing her in a quick, yet powerful hug. By the time she had opened her eyes she was being dragged by her right arm to the small bedroom that belonged to Harry, "He's in there and he's not coming out." Hermione set her eyes downcast as she nodded and flicked her wrist indicating Ron should leave.

Knocking gently on the door Hermione spoke, "Harry James Potter," she said in a melodic voice, "I do hope your decent because I am coming in," she jiggled the doorknob and felt the deadbolt preventing her from entering. Not bothering the unlocking spell knowing Harry would have enchanted something stronger she sighed and walked to the kitchen where she knew Ron would be.

"What happened...Susie, because I know she seems a bit overwhelming but she's a very good match for him."

Ron swallowed part of his heavily layered sandwich and spoke, "Nah, she was nice, he liked her plenty, I think they have something set up for this weekend," he smiled as he reached for his glass, "You pick out good ones Herm, they just never work out."

Hermione nodded knowingly, her friends were both equally as complex and anyone she recommended went through strict filters before she introduced them to the famous Chudley Cannon's keeper and the wondrous Boy who lived. Despite the Hermione filter however many of them ended up being utterly unsuited for her odd friends.

They tried to repay the favor setting her up with aurors, quidditch players, even a few professors, but none of them were ever her type. She wasn't sure the boys knew her type. She wasn't sue she knew her type. She knew she needed someone who could match her in conversation, she needed someone who would tell her when they disagreed with her and then explain it, someone, other than Ron, who could actually get further than three moves in chess with her. Mainly however she needed someone who could look further than her books, someone she could have fun with.

Having swallowed his pumpkin juice Ron continued his thought, "He got a letter today,"

Hermione was plummeted out of her thoughts and back to earth, "Shit!"

Ron nodded, "Pettigrew still isn't found they're calling off the search, say its useless to search for a man who could be a rat."

Hermione closed her eyes briefly processing this information and finally responded with the phrase she found best fitting the situation, "Well...Fuck, the man is a rat!"

Ron nodded, "I tried to talk to him, but its not working, I figured I dunno...maybe you could," he extended his plate offering her some of his sandwich.

Hermione leaned over and grabbed Ron's sandwich taking a quick bite out of it before returning it to Ron's plate, "OK..." standing up she swallowed and turned to Ron smiling slightly, "Good sandwich."

Returning to the Harry's door she knocked loudly, "Harry, I am going to end up in that room; I've made up my mind, so it will happen. The only question here is whether you're going to let me in or if I'll need to blast my way in."

Hermione heard an audible groan and possible something being thrown across the room but when she tried the doorknob it opened.

Hermione walked to the bed where Harry was hiding his face beneath his pillow, "Harry, it's me, would you like to talk."

She saw the pillow move and assumed it was Harry shaking his head no.

She smiled slightly, it was a difficult situation, but Harry was acting like a five year old. "No, you don't want to talk..." she paused a moment and then continued, "Tough luck...I do, so we're going to," she gently tugged on his pillow and felt him let go.

"Well there my best friend is," Harry looked awful, she could see it in his eyes. More than just bloodshot his emerald eyes were dull and screamed of agony. She herself was on the verge of tears just because of his sadness. Not many people would notice of course, his cheeks were flushed red from hiding under the pillow, but his skin was still a vibrant tan, his hair was a mess as always. Hermione could think of many people who would kill to be sitting where she was.

He rolled his eyes, "You're treating me like I am five." he whined.

"You're right, I am...so lets have an adult conversation about this...it's not fair!" She ran her fingers through his hair trying to keep him calm, "It's incontrovertibly erroneous...but you sitting in here will not help the situation."

She took her sleeve and wiped the drying tears off his cheeks, "So...lets get you out of bed, and start using your connections, make a few floos and get your own search you don't need the stinkin' minister of magic."

Harry shook his head, "Hermione its not that easy and you know it, you can't come in here give me a quidditch pep talk and expect me to cheer up. I've let that bastard out of my grasp one time to many, and now the search has been called off. He fucking killed my parents, I want him dead." No sooner than the words were out of his mouth then he regretted them.

"Yes, he did, and I understand how much it hurts to lose those closest to you." she closed her eyes as she often did when she needed to phrase her sentences correctly, "Having the one who killed them dead will not bring them back," she bit the bottom of her lip and continued, "If you would like to try and find him, to have justice served I will help you, but I cannot go along with a foolish man's task for revenge...I won't do it."

Harry interrupted Hermione as soon as he got a chance, "Herm...I am sorry....I didn't mean...I am just..."

Hermione smiled and stood up ignoring his comments, "I am going to library, I've been gone too long I am not sure if they'll remember me," she stood up and walked out, "Ron's in the kitchen, he's made you a sandwich by now I am sure...a good one too."

Harry reached up to Hermione grasping her hand, "Herm...I wasn't thinking...I am sorry."

She turned to Harry plastered a fake smile onto her face, "It's fine Harry you did nothing wrong, but I can't be supportive right now, so I am going to leave and when I am come back I'll be back to good old Hermione," with those words she was gone.


	3. Still seeking Refuge with Books

Harry slowly entered the kitchen and picked up the sandwich Ron had left for him. Ron Glanced up from his meal and nodded, "Good to see you up."

Harry nodded, "Hermione talked to me, I said stupid things." he took a bite of the sandwich and flashed a brief smile in approval.

Ron swallowed his bite and glanced towards the door, "Library?" he questioned.

Harry nodded, "Library." This typically is how their conversations went; they weren't dense by any means. Their conversations on girls, quidditch, politics, and the big bad were quite intense. But the taboo topics, including emotions they both tended to avoid. Hermione was the only one with the guts, or more accurately the heart, to force those issues on the table.

Ron poured Harry a glass of pumpkin juice and handed it to him "You gonna follow her?"

Harry shook his head, "Not yet, she needs her books."

Hermione walked to the library a few blocks away. It was one of the reasons she'd pushed so hard to get the boys to pick the flat they shared. It was nice being so close to work, but it was nicer being so close to books.

Many would argue of course that they were one in the same, her job after all was head researcher at the library. It was a job similar to Hermione actually; half muggle half wizard.

Half of her job was simple supervise the library and assist the students from the university that came by occasionally looking for information only found in her old dusty books. The other half was the decoding, protection and translating of texts, mostly of magical origin, though a few muggle books would occasionally make it into her stack of books.

She could apparate into a closet in her office which was the only place apparation wards weren't activated, today however she felt like walking. Hermione's parents had been killed by the war.

An important difference to note is they were not killed in the war or for the war. Her parents were quite happy with their simple lives as dentists, and Hermione was happy they were out of harm. The Sunday they died was the same as any other Sunday; her mom was making pancakes and her father went outside to get the newspaper.

They weren't aware of the war her daughter was waged in miles away. Not many muggles were and she hated to worry her parents more than necessary.

It is still mainly theory as to what happened. After all the laws of physics were clear, and even magic had to follow it. Energy cannot be created or destroyed. The magical energy that had once existed in the man who brought about so much pain and suffering was freed and let loose among society. It caused much havoc, but the main thing it caused was a freak earthquake that hit London.

Hermione's parents were one of the many who died because of it. It was pure coincidence that they were where they were when it happened. Yes, in a way Voldemort killed her parents, but in a way so did Harry. In a way Hermione herself was responsible for the death of the only family who cared.

Hermione abandoned what was left of her parents house leaving everything of hers in there. She'd let the government sort through that mess. She wanted nothing of the muggle world anymore, a world she obviously didn't belong in. She sought refuge in her books, and her friends. She became dependent on Ron and Harry. She focused her energy on her job and trying to keep them happy. She received most of her happiness from seeing them smile. They were still the golden trio.

Slowly she was re-entering the muggle world, but it was mainly her love of the musty library that linked her to what she once was. As she entered the library she inhaled deeply calming her nerves. She knew she had slightly overreacted with Harry, but he knows she can be a little testy hen it comes to closure. The closure she never received when it came to her parents. She was instantly placated as the subtle scent of musty paper filled her lungs. The scent that let her know she had arrived.

Smiling she said her hello's quickly to the librarian stationed at the front and the security guard near the restrooms. She didn't bother with names, which was usually her strong point, but today she wanted to lose herself in her work. The sooner she reached her work the sooner she'd be able to sink herself into it.

She entered her office and locked the door, she didn't bother with the deadbolt she knew her spell was more effective. She glanced at the stack of letters and sighed. People never seemed to send things to her home address, thinking she was here more often anyway. She opened the envelopes carefully.

Overall it was the same mail as always, several offers for a subscription to Witch Weekly for only 3 knuts a week. There was ripped piece of parchment which Viktor had scrawled, "Paris is beautiful. Wish you were here." The note was a classic Viktor note, simple and sweet, yet no fluff.

Their relationship had ended on mutual terms, and left both of them wishing. Hermione wished that he could have been the one, and Viktor simply wished they could have worked out somehow. It wasn't that he was deeply, madly in love with her, she knew that. He simply wasn't used to people paying attention to him instead of his fame. He had finally found the right lady though, he had been dating Cho Chang for a few months now due to an introduction by Hermione herself.

Hermione quickly sorted through the parchments now that they were out of the envelopes. She quickly cast a spell to sort them and each went in its own pile: merits reply, file appropriately, trash, or wrong address. Finally satisfied with the order of things she sifted through the merits reply pile.

The letters were mostly correspondence with her classmates at Hogwarts and a few invitations to festivities that etiquette required she at least make an appearance at. Pavarti's 21st birthday was something she might enjoy if Ron and Harry planned on attending.

Blaise was holding a four year reunion party for their class which was very like the quiet ex-slytherin he loved finding excuses for drunken orgies.

Malfoy manor was holding an 'intimate get together,' which meant everyone was invited. Narcissa however had been an excellent ally in the war, her donations to the side of good had cost her much more than galleons. Hermione was still not fond of the cold manor, plus the extremely short notice. She was not shockingly free tomorrow night and hence for Narcissa she would attend.

She quickly filled out the RSVP parchments and gave them to one of the library's tawny owls, murmuring a thank you to the bird before burying herself in the old Egyptian book she was trying to decode.


End file.
